An organic waste processing apparatus for processing organic waste (moisture content of 80˜90%) produced in disposal of sewage/waste water sludge, food garbage, waste, livestock excretions, animal carcasses, etc. includes a waste tank (Sludge Hopper) in which a certain amount of organic waste to be processed is put, a reactor for decomposing the stored waste at high temperature, a gas-liquid separator for separating the decomposed waste into gas and liquid, and a dehydrator (Filter Press) for dehydrating the liquefied reaction-product waste containing a certain amount of solid.
The reactor has to keep a temperature appropriate to a reaction for decomposition, as a device that decomposes organic waste by applying water and heat thereto. To this end, the reactor generally includes a reaction vessel, a steam supply device to keep the appropriate temperature by supplying steam to the reaction vessel, and a stirrer to stir the organic waste in the reaction vessel to uniformly transfer heat of the supplied steam to the organic waste.
However, a conventional reactor has a problem of lowering a processing efficiency since heat supplied to the reaction vessel is not uniformly transferred to the waste to be processed. That is, in a conventional method, heat is primarily transferred from the steam to only an upper portion of the waste put in the reaction vessel since an external steam supply pipe is connected to an upper side of the reaction vessel and supplies steam to the upper portion in the reaction vessel, and therefore the stirrer is needed to stir the waste so that the supplied steam can be spread throughout the waste. However, it takes time to uniformly transfer heat from the steam to the waste even though the stirrer operates, and thus there is a problem of decreasing efficiency of the reaction.